Strip Me Down
by Fictional Affliction
Summary: Alternate title "I'm In Lust With a Stripper" Yes, it's an au where Duncan is a stripper, I know I'm trash.


She should had never agreed to come to this bachelorette party. Bridgette was her best friend from childhood and had been there for her through thick and thin but this isn't what Courtney had in mind when it came to returning the favor.

She was shocked that Bridgette would ever want to come to a strip club to begin with. Her and Geoff had been together practically since they were teenagers. Sure they had a few breakups over the years that lasted less than a week, but they proved time and time again that they were happiest when joined at the hip, or mouth. So when Geoff finally proposed and Courtney began to fulfill her maid of honor duties and plan Bridgette's bachelorette party, Courtney asked what Brigette wanted for the occasion. She never expected this.

Courtney raised her glass and knocked back the second round of tequila shots they'd ordered so far that night. Bridgette was absolutely beaming in her bachelorette sash and tiara, already giggling from the alcohol.

"Are you sure Geoff's okay with this?" Courtney asked after sucking on a lime and winced a bit as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"As long as there's no touching he's cool with it. I had to assure him repeatedly that it's just for the experience of it and that his body is better than any stripper's." Geoff did take great pride in his physique.

Courtney sighed, she wanted Bridgette to have fun, truly, but part of her hoped that she would have changed her mind at the last minute. The other ladies in the bridal party didn't seem to have any qualms about throwing handfuls of singles at half naked men. Then again, Courtney was considered the prude of the group and stuck out dressed in a blouse almost buttoned up to her neck.

As music flooded the room and different scantily dressed men took the stage, Courtney sat back in her chair let the other girls be the ones to scream and shell out cash. She still watched the show though. She couldn't pass up ogling attractive men showing off their assets.

It was a lot of the same after a while and when her work phone vibrated, Courtney diverted her attention to her email. Because of this she didn't really register the rock music that came on next, or how some ladies in the crowd got inexplicably louder, it wasn't until Bridgette's cousin, Brooke was nudging Courtney that she looked at what the fuss was about.

Oh...

"I fucking love guys with tattoos, can I have your cash?" Courtney wordlessly handed it over to Brooke without taking her eyes away from the man on stage.

Her eyes raked over his toned but not overly muscular body. His strong arms lead to broad shoulders that were only highlighted by the colored lights bouncing off of the stage. She found herself staring at how his stomach muscles were framed by that perfect v shape. She avoided fanning herself and regretted dressing so warmly.

The ink all over his body was something that she'd vocally frowned upon. She was taught tattoos and piercings weren't a lifestyle choice for those with lucrative professions, but secretly Courtney thought on the right person they were sexy. They teased a rebellion that she never could indulge in.

He exemplified everything she could never be allowed to want but fantasized about. Shamelessly she watched him strut his stuff on the stage with a smirk that said he knew how hot he was. What could it hurt to give into carnal urges and lustfully gaze at him, it's what he was being paid for. His vivid teal eyes and killer smile was enough to make her bite lip till it hurt.

The other girls in the bridal party whistled and waved their money in the air when he took off his pants reveling the tight briefs underneath. Her face heated up when he danced his way over to their section. The girls cheered him on except Courtney who sat back with Bridgette.

She felt so dirty staring at a man she didn't know like he was a piece of meat and she was a starving lioness.

Then he locked eyes with her right as she licked her upper lip.

Quickly, Courtney diverted her attention to her phone, extremely embarrassed. She held her breath while her heartbeat pounded in her ears louder than the booming music. If she just looked down for the rest of his act then maybe she could walk away with some shred of dignity tonight.

"Court..." Bridgette said from her side.

"Mhmm." Courtney pretended to be drafting an email.

"He's looking at you."

"He's looking at everyone." She played it off. Bridgette's hand lifted her chin and gave her no choice.

"No, he's looking at you..." Dollar bills were flying in his direction and he still gave the audience what they came there for but his gaze was directed right at Courtney. She raised her eyebrows in question, her face now on fire.

In turn he winked at her.

"I'm going to get another drink." Courtney made up an reason to excuse herself. Bridgette didn't bother reminding her that her current drink was only half empty.

The bar provided a safer distance for Courtney to watch from. Far enough away that she didn't feel like she was the one on display. If he was bothered by her exit it didn't show, he continued to thrust and roll his hips in fashion that gave way to what he could do with them in the bedroom. Courtney crossed her legs and ignored how turned on she was getting. Matters only became worse when he ended his routine by pulling down his underwear and giving the audience a peak at his ass.

Damn he had a great ass.

Courtney chugged the last bit of her red wine before ordering another.

* * *

Later, bachelorette party sat in a booth, most of them fairly intoxicated, while going on about the different strippers they'd seen. A large chunk of the conversation being about how explicitly they'd have their way with each of them.

Courtney checked her watch, noting that it was past midnight which meant it was getting closer to calling it a night.

"C'mon Court, at least try to have some fun." Bridgette begged and bumped her with her shoulder.

"I am having fun." Courtney tried convincing her but Bridgette knew her better than that.

"That one guy was definitely checking you out, you should go home with him."

"Bridgette!" Courtney almost choked on her drink at the suggestion.

"What? It's been like a year since you've been laid." Courtney kicked Brigette hard under the table, when she saw someone approaching their table. It was as if her talking about him summoned him to their booth.

"How'd you ladies enjoy the show tonight?" He asked in his deep tenor that made the hairs on the back of Courtney's neck stand on end. The other occupants at their table exclaimed their praises, the liquor making them bold.

"Anything more private I can do for anyone?" He cocked his head toward the back of the club where there were secluded rooms designated for one on one time. Courtney felt his eyes burning through her but Bridgette's cousin Brooke eagerly spoke up.

"You should just come back to our hotel." She suggested with a forward hand on his bicep. Courtney watched his face and felt a sense of victory at the small hint of disappointment that crossed his features before smiling.

"Sorry babe, I don't do house calls...anymore." Courtney couldn't imagine what that must entail.

"Actually, my friend over here would love a lap dance." Bridgette interrupted and wrapped an arm around Courtney's shoulders. Courtney balked and pushed Bridgette away.

"Oh no, I'm good."

"I'm the bride and you have to do what I say!" The girls cheered at Bridgette's demand showing their approval. Courtney came up with an excuse.

"I gave all my cash my Brooke." Bridgette then reached into her purse and pulled out a large wad of cash.

"I've got you covered." Courtney had never seen Bridgette smile so evilly in her life. "You know you want to."

"Yeah you know you want to..."The stripper looked her up and down. She did want to, she was single and he was hot. She had no reason to object other than her own self consciousness. The party of girls began chanting her name to egg her on, adding pressure and fueling her frustration toward them. Finally, with her heart in her throat, she scowled and stood. With a death glare at Bridgette, Courtney grabbed the stripper's hand and dragged him toward the back of the club.

* * *

They entered a room secluded by a curtain that blocked them from prying eyes. It was small but cozy and decorated with a few leather couches. The red lights glowed above hem and the sensual music that played set the mood for what usually happened in there. Courtney was relieved that it wasn't a sex den equipped with whips and chains. She turned around to tell him nothing would be happening in there but he was right behind her. Courtney's eyes widened. Their chest were almost touching and he was close enough for her to see the light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin.

Of their own accord Courtney's eyes wandered from his face to his chest where his nipple ring caught the light, down to his abs, even to his groin and back up again. When she looked back to his face there was a gleam in his eyes and a corner of his mouth was turned up. Courtney immediately felt humiliation take over and that familiar feeling of her face on fire.

"Sorry..." Courtney took a step back.

"I like the way you stare. I liked it on stage too."

"I bet you say that to every girl."

"I do, but with you I actually mean it." He didn't break eye contact and Courtney found it hard to catch her breath. He gestured over to one of the sofas against a wall.

"Have a seat..."

She could do this, she was a strong independent woman who had taken on high profile court cases. She thrived in a male dominated career. She lived alone in a big city and took care of herself. There shouldn't be any reason why she couldn't get a lap dance from an attractive man without looking like a complete spazz. And yet she couldn't get her body to move.

"Here I'll help you out." No sooner he had picked her up bridal style like she weighed nothing. "I've got you, Princess."

All Courtney could get out was a high pitched squeak of surprise and then she was being gently placed on the leather furniture. She had instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up but was too caught off guard to remember to let go.

"I was hoping I would get some time alone with you." He murmured in her ear. Courtney let her hands go and when he pulled away they unintentionally slid down his chest.

"Name's Duncan by the way." Duncan turned up the volume on the stereo, drowning out the noise from the rest of the club. "Any special requests, gorgeous?"

Courtney sat there with her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Duncan sensed her trepidation.

"I don't think I can do this..." Courtney admitted, mortified that she was chickening out and bolted for the curtain they came in through.

"Hey wait," Duncan caught her carefully by the shoulders, "it's okay. We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I'd be happy just to talk to you." He wasn't going to let her slip away now that he had his chance.

Duncan could tell she wasn't like the type of woman that would normally come here for a bachelorette party and was out of her comfort zone. Earlier, when he spotted her during his routine he knew she was definitely into him too. He just had to get her to let loose a bit.

"Dance with me." He held out his hand to which Courtney looked at cautiously. "Just follow my lead, Princess."

This time when she took his hand it was him directing her. He put her hand on his shoulder, her other hand following suit, and put his hands on her waist.

"This okay?" Courtney nodded and followed as he swayed them to the music. Her eyes were down but he could see the small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. That pretty little smile alone was getting him excited down below.

There was a shift as Courtney's reservations began to waver. The tension in her arms began to dissipate and the full weight do them fell to Duncan's shoulders. She got a little closer, then so did he, until their swaying turned into a slow grind. Their torsos where completely pressed together and one of his legs were wedged between hers.

His erection was hard against her leg but instead of jumping away, Courtney stared at the outline against his jeans in smug satisfaction. Growing bolder, Courtney let her right hand slip from his shoulder and let a finger time drag down his chest, purposefully letting her finger nail catch on his nipple piercing. He hissed and bucked against her leg.

Their eyes met with the same hazy gaze of desire as Courtney continued her journey down his chest, to his abdomen and to the waist of his jeans without breaking eye contact. She hovered there, unsure.

"Like I said..." Duncan rubbed circles with his fingers on her waist "we can do whatever you want..."

Courtney hooked her finger into the waistband of his pants. "Take these off."

His pants hit the floor a second later leaving him in only his black boxer briefs, his cock even more noticeable. Courtney continued to stare with labored breath but did only just that. She look at him like she was going to devour him yet did nothing. It was infuriating, and incredibly sexy.

Duncan threaded his fingers in the hair at the nape her neck. He was close enough to kiss her full lips but resisted despite how tempted he was.

"What do you want to do to me?" Duncan asked low and eager. His groin brushed against her when she leaned into his words and he gave up on personal space and molded their bodies together again. "I know what I want to do to you..."

Her nose brushed against the stubble on his chin as she inclined her head.

"Then do it."

Duncan lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, then attached his lips to Courtney's neck. She gasped at the sudden change in position and stabilized herself by holding onto his shoulders. Her gasp turned into a surprised moan when he kissed her skin. He continued the assault up her neck, pausing to suck and nibble against her pulse.

Courtney dug her fingers into his shoulder to keep quiet although all she wanted was to express how good this felt. She was going lightheaded with want and didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Duncan..." He lost a bit of control when she whispered his name so wantonly and pulled her against him. The angle allowing his cock to grind between her legs.

This time Courtney couldn't hide the broken moan that came from the back of her throat. Duncan looked at her with his eyes glazed over, waiting for her next move.

This was it, now or never.

Then fabric rustled as a curtain was yanked back.

"My turn! You've had more than enough time with him-" Brooke took in the situation and raised an eyebrow "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Courtney jumped away from Duncan, her whole body lit with shame. She didn't get to see either of their reactions because she kept her eyes down as she pushed passed Brooke.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her..." Bridgette tried to apologize as Courtney claimed her purse, but Courtney bolted for the club's exit, desperate to be anywhere but there.


End file.
